Star of Darkness: The Sailor Black Star Story
by The Anime Angel
Summary: It's a fanfiction about one of my made up characters Sailor Black Star. Just read it and please R&R! Je Na!


Star of Darkness: The Sailor Black Star Story

"As I stand on this hill over looking the Palace of Crystal Tokyo and wonder about the lives that the Queen and her court lead, my thoughts drift back to where I have come from, and the conditions that I am here. You see, over 100 years ago in a galaxy, were the knowledge of it's very existence was banned from the people of Earth since the beginning of time. For the people of this galaxy where feared as they where through to be Demons, with powers which would destroy Earth. Out of this Galaxy, the Lost Galaxy, does not come a demon, but comes a warriors tale, my story."  
It was the beginning of the era of the Silver Millennium, Earth and all the other planets have reached a time of peace and in the Lost Galaxy, a new life has begin.  
"It's a girl!" A servant yells out to the crowd below a window.  
There was a cheer from the crowd.  
A small girl with black hair rushed past the yelling servant and down the hall. She stops at a door way and pokes her little head in. In a room lying on a bed in a beautiful woman with long blue and purple hair in her arms lays a small bundle.  
"My Lady, what are you going to call your child?" A middle aged woman who looks like a nurse.  
"Jade.." The woman says softly. "Because of her beautiful green eyes."  
"It'll suit her well, Mistress Ivory." The Woman says and turns towards the door. "Oh, Princess Onyx, coming in to check on your cousin? "  
The black haired girl nodded and moved into the room.   
"Yes, Coral." Onyx said and nodded.  
"I will leave you two alone." Coral said and left the room.  
Onyx climbed up on to the bed and looked at the child with bright blue hair and green eyes.  
"Will she become the Queen of the Lost Galaxy?" Onyx asked as her face looked up at Ivory's.  
"No silly." Ivory said with a laugh. "You are going to become the Queen."  
"Will she be my friend?"  
"I'm sure she will."  
"I'm going home today. Back to Demeter"  
"I'll see you again in two years at her coronation."  
"I forgotten about that, oh thank you Aunt Ivory. I must find a gift to give her. I'll see you when you come and visit "  
"Go on, and take care."  
With that the girl gave hopped off the bed and out the door.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I would now like to present to all the Royals of the Lost Galaxy, the future Lady Jade." A old man with a crown on his head said standing next to a woman with beautiful long gold hair.   
Mistress Ivory appears with a 2 year old Jade by her side.  
"Lady Jade, we have many people here with present for you." The man said.  
"Thank you King Steal." Jade said and bowed to him.  
"First my daughter would like to present you with a gift."  
Onyx appeared in front of her and held in her hand was a henshia pen with a Black Star on top of the pen.  
"I present you, Lady Jade with a henshia pen a symbol of the warriors, the senshi."Onyx said and handed the pen to Jade. "It's a beautiful pen, which I thought you would like."  
"Thank you." Jade said and bowed.  
"Now I would like to present you with something, Lady Jade." Steal said and got down on his knees. "This will help you when you get older, and a great Queen of you home planet Hades."  
The king placed a crown on top of her head.  
"Princess Jade. Ruler of the Future Hades, the hidden planet where the sun can't each. A star covered by a drape of darkness. "   
There was a slamming of the court room doors as they opened and everyone moved to one said as a figure with a long black cloak made their way through the courtroom. She took off her hood and a wash of long black hair fell down, and her ice colored eyes stared at the King.  
"Mistress Hecta." King Steal said. "It is great that you showed up."  
"I'm not here to bow down in front of this girl." Hecta hissed. "I'm here to tell you that I shall not take orders from you anymore King Steal! You will die and there I shall take over this Galaxy!"  
"Guards get her!" Steal yelled. "Treason!"  
"I will become powerful and hiding close by, I am now the ruler of evil, Queen Hacta and soon, I will destroy you all!" Hecta laughed and disappeared.  
The was a buzz around the room and the look of worry spread across everyone's face.  
"There is nothing to worry about." Steal commanded. "She never lives up to her word."  
"I would like to present Mistress Ivory with the future of her daughter." A Voice spoke up.  
Everyone turned to see a beautiful woman with long silver hair and bright blue eyes. In her hand was a staff and in the other was a black leather bound book.  
"Lady Rose.." Ivory whispered. "It would be a honor for the High Priestess of the Lost Galaxy to tell my daughters future."  
"Then follow me." Rose said as she moved towards hall.  
"Jade, you and Onyx go and play with those dolls that you love."  
"Ok mommy." Jade said as she ran off with Onyx to the play room.  
The two woman walked down the hall until the reached a door at the end of the dark hallway.   
"I see she will be a great warrior, strong and bright. Holder of life and Death and a heart of gold." Rose said as she started to turn over the cards. "Protector of Stars and this Galaxy. But I see darkness later on in her life, around the age 16. A Demon will come and try to destroy the Galaxy. A creature of darkness, but the galaxy will win..but."  
"What do you see.." Ivory asked as her eyes danced over the cards.  
"Jade will be at the last battle, and there she will for ever lay dead at age 16. While the other princess of other planet in the Lost Galaxy will remain live." Rose said and turned over the last card.   
"No...it's can't be." Ivory cried and stepped away from Rose. "She can not die!"  
"She will die." Rose said as the light around her faded.  
"But her future can be changed!"  
"There is only one way for her life to be changed."  
"I'll do anything, I don't want my child to die." Ivory cried as tears feel from her eyes.   
"Never let her become a warrior, do not show her how to use the herisna pen, and she will live." Rose said softly.  
"What you say shall be done." Ivory said and bowed to Rose.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
13 Years Later  
"Why can't I!?!?!"   
In the court room in the Cypress Palace on Hades, A girl that stood 5'9 with shoulder length blue hair and green eyes wearing a black dress was bowed down in front of a throne with Mistress Ivory sitting in it..  
"Because, you are a young woman and woman don't learn fighting skills and run off to fight in wars. Jade we have been through this before!" Ivory explained trying to remain calm.  
"Then why am I the only Princess not becoming a warrior!? Why am I the only one not a senshi!" Jade yelled as tears welled into her eyes. "You where a Senshi mother, and you train all the senshi!"  
"You will be brought up more proper then the other princess!." Ivory said and turned away from her daughter. "You don't understand. When you are 17, I will tell you."  
"What is the difference is two years!" Jade yelled as rage started to build. "I will be 16 tomorrow, and then in a year I will be 17, what is so important that you can't tell me now?!"  
"Leave Jade." Ivory said. "Leave this court room, I have no time for your insolence, I wish to hear nothing of this matter anymore."  
"Yes, my lady." Jade whispered as she stood up and walked out of the room.  
After sometime she appeared in the training hall of the palace. She had changed from her dress to her fencing outfit. She picked up a fencing sword and ran her finger over the blade.  
"She doesn't understand."   
"What doesn't she understand?"  
Jade turned around and standing there was a girl around Jade's age with long black hair and ice colored eyes. She smiled at Jade as she picked up one of the fencing swords.  
"Crystal...what are you doing here?"  
"I'm learning a little fencing, but really that doesn't matter. Who doesn't understand?"  
"Mistress Ivory..she will not let me be a warrior."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know, you are a senshi, Even Onyx is a senshi, but I can't be."  
"Well that is a problem isn't it."  
"Hey Jade!"  
Both girls turn around to see Onyx running towards them.  
"Jade I've got to tell you something." Onyx giggled as she took Jade by the arm. "We will spar with each other later ok Crystal?"  
"Sure."  
"Bye Crystal!" Jade yelled as she waved as Onyx dragged Jade towards the Palace garden.   
In a second both of the girl where in the garden sitting under a apple tree.  
"What is the rush Onyx?" Jade asked as she lid back and looked up at the two moons.  
"Do you still have something like this?" Onyx asked and held out a henshi pen.  
"Yeah, you gave it to me when I was like two."   
"Do you have it with you?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I'll explain in a second."  
Jade took the pen out of her pocket of her pants. The moons light gave the pen a eerie glow as she turned it around.  
"It is my good luck charm I have it in my pocket ever time I fence." Jade explained.  
"I know how your mother doesn't want you to become a senshi, she doesn't know that this pen is the way you can become a senshi." Onyx explained slowly. "You shall transform by this pen, while in you mothers time it was by the used of a crystal like the one I have."  
"So I can become a senshi now?" Jade asked in wonderment. "I will be the last member of the Lost Galaxy Senshi."  
"Yes."  
"Oh Onyx.. I don't know what to say."  
"Just promise me when your mother is around don't be in senshi form, cause I don't want to lose my senshi stats."  
"Promise!"  
Jade hugged Onyx and then looked up at the moons.  
"So what do I say to transform anyway?"  
"You are the senshi of the dark star, a Black Star. So say Black Star Power Make-up."  
"Let's spar. Black Star Power Make-up!"  
"Starlight Crystal Power Make-up!"  
Both of them transformed and appeared in sailor fuku. Jade's fuku was black skirt with navy blue bows and she had a pair of black combat boots. In her hand was a black bladed sword with a silver handle with black stones incrusted in it. Onyx had a silvery gray skirt and black bows and her hand was a staff.  
"Let's do this!" Onyx cried. "I am Sailor Starlight Crystal!"  
"Right!" Jade said with a nod.   
"Love Sick Light" Starlight cried as flicked ball of light at Black Star.  
"This isn't fair!" Black yelled as she landed on her ass. "I don't know how to use the attacks yet!"  
"Just yell what comes to your mind!"  
"Black Star Beam!" Black Star yelled as black star formed round her and spun around in circles as stars flew at Starlight.  
"Sweet god!" Starlight yelled as she got hit by a few stars as she stumbled back. "That's a cool attack, but it can't compare to this!"  
Starlight haled out a staff with a crystal star with two moons, a black and white moon then on the either side.  
"Starlight Heart Rebellion!" She yelled as she spun her staff around and then jammed it into the ground, shooting out light which knocked Black Star to the ground.   
Black Star tried to get back up be she couldn't.  
"It's over." Starlight said and walked over to give Black Star a hand. "Sorry I was so rough."  
"It's ok." Black Star said with a smiles as she got to her knees. "You can't go easy on me, because I am new."  
"True." Starlight giggled. "Come on, we have to start improving your attacks."  
******************************************************************************  
"Her mother couldn't stop her." Lady Rose said and she looked up from the orb that showed the image of Jade. "But, nothing can change the girls fate. It's a pity her life will end so short. But it is better for one to die then the who galaxy to be destroyed."  
Lady Rose sat down in a chair in front of a fireplace.  
"I must teach her, now what she needs to know." Lady Rose Whispered with a smile across her face. "I must teach her how to win."  
With that Lady Rose disappeared and then reappeared in the Cypress Palace's Garden. As she stood behind a tree she watched as Jade was with the other senshi they to sharpen their skills. After a few minutes she disappeared into the Palace leaving the girls to spar.  
"Fire Buster!" A Girl in a red skirted senshi outfit yelled as her attack flew from her staff at Jade.  
Jade jumped into the air as twisted around and landed behind the girl. She took her sword out and tried to swing it at the girl. The girl twirled around and blocked the attack by putting up her staff.  
"Jade's good." Crystal said wearing her blueish green skirted senshi outfit.  
"But, Kat isn't the type to give up." Another girl added wearing a Green skirted senshi outfit as she ran her finger along the blade. "I wish to fence with Jade next to get my swordsman skills up a few levels."  
"Just wait till this match is over Fox." Onyx said with a smile.   
The both of the battlers back away for each other know they one could not over power the other.  
"Black Star Beam!" Jade screamed as she spun around making the attack fly at Kat.   
"Fire Buster!" Kat yelled as her attack flew from her staff.  
The flames roasted each of the stars. When the smoke cleared Jade wasn't standing where she was.  
"Where did you go you coward!?" Kat yelled out into the garden.  
"Right here!" Jade's voice rang out from behind Kat.  
Kat spun around to see Jade's hand coming towards her. In a second Kat was lying on her back as Jade's sword was pointed at her.  
"The match is over." Onyx said as she and the others came onto the battle field.  
"Great match." Jade smiled and held out her hand.  
"Your great for a beginner." Kat said as she took Jade's hand and got up.  
"Yeah, it's great how you used the smoke as a screen." Fox said. "I'll spar with you next."  
"Can I please take a break?" Jade asked. "That fight took a little out of me."  
"Sure." Fox replayed. "Next time their will be no breaks."  
"I'm sorry, I'm late!" A Girl with light blue hair ran up to the group.  
"Your always late, Sky." Kat said and crossed her arms. "What's up?"  
"The Queen is looking for Jade, she stopped me in the hall and asked me if I knew where she was. Does anyone know where the mess of trouble is?"  
"I'm right here." Jade said with a smile. "Mess of trouble am I?"  
"Princess Jade, That's you? You found out to turn into a senshi? Your mother's going to kill you!" Sky cried as she shook Jade back and forth. "You better find you Mother before she takes apart the palace looking for you."   
"I will." Jade said as she untransformed and started to walk towards the palace doors.  
"Princess Jade!" A servant cried as she walked out the door.  
"Yes, Coral." Jade asked softly as she stopped in front of the aged woman.  
"Your mother is sick with worry, where have you been?" Coral asked as she took Jade by the arm.  
"Watching my friends build their skills." Jade answered with a lie. "Fox wanted to fence with me, since I am skilled in that area. But I guess I must see my mother."  
"Come child the noon meal is served, we also have a guest." Coral said as both of them made their way to the door. "It's the Priestess, Lady Rose."  
"Lady Rose?" Jade questioned as she raised an eyebrow. "What could she want?"  
"She has come to speak to both you and your mother." Coral explained as they both hurried down the halls.   
A chill went down Jade's spine. She must have noticed the pen was used, that the astroplane was sent out of balance, that their is more magic used. She thought ran faster then she could keep up. When she entered the dinning room her mother and Lady Rose had sat down with serious looks on their faces.  
"Come and sit down, Jade." Mistress Ivory commanded as she waved her hand to a chair next to her. "We have something to speak to you about."  
Jade sat down slowly as her eyes moved from Lady Rose to her mother and back.  
"Lady Rose and I have come to an agreement." Ivory spoke. "She has noticed that their is a powerful force with in you and that instead of letting it go to waste that can be used in teaching you how to use magic."  
"What are you saying Mother?"  
"She is asking you if you want to become my student." Rose explained. "And be instructed in the ways of magic."  
"I'll be leaving?" Jade questioned as her hands formed tightly around her glass. "I'll be leaving my home?"  
"Lady Rose is going to give you a better education then you can get here." Ivory explained. "You will become a great priestess."  
"A Priestess..is that it." Jade as a tone of bitterness entered her voice as she raised herself out of her chair. "Or is it mother you wish to be rid of me! Rid of me and my dreams!"  
"Jade, don't speak to me with such disrespect!" Ivory yelled.   
"Mother, I'll be glad to leave." Jade said as she eyes turned like pools of dark water. "You never cared what I wanted and never thought what would be truly best for me. I was a puppet, that when you felt like it and when I obeyed, acted in a kind and loving manner, but when I wouldn't do as I was asked or when I stroke on your fear, you would throw the puppet to the ground and break it's neck."  
"Jade!"   
"Tell me mother now, before I hate you even more, what feared you so much about myself becoming a senshi?"  
There was silence as both mother and daughter gazed into each others eyes.  
"Answer me!"  
"I'd fear you would die."   
"That's it?"  
"Yes, I was selfish. I wanted you live to carry the crown of Hades till you had children and died of old age. But being a senshi means giving your life for your leader, to protect the Queen of The Lost Galaxy. I've seen other senshi's die in sorrow for a person who does not care about them in the end, I didn't want to see that happen to you."  
"Mother, Onyx isn't like that."  
"I know, but..I still doesn't want you to die with regret."  
"The only regret that shall even enter my heart is knowing that I couldn't help when the time come. To stand and watch as others fight my battles for me, and die without meaning. That will be the most painful death of all."   
Silence fell upon the room.   
"You will be engaged in combat." Rose broke the silence. "You will help your friends and fellow country men thought the magic I shall teach you and you shall be protected by me at all times."  
"I see." Jade said. "I can help but I will not be killed?"  
"Yes that is what I said." Rose answered. "So do you wish to come and take up training under me?"  
"Yes, I will be greatly honored." Jade said and bowed her head. "When shall we be leaving?"  
"After two days." Rose said with a smile. " That will give you enough time to say what you want to say to your friends and to get yourself ready."  
"Thank you Lady Rose." Jade said and bowed. "I shall be returning to the garden."  
"Very well." Ivory said as she placed her glass back down on the table. "But I want you to be washed and cleaned for tonight ball."  
"Yes, Mother."  
"If you will, I shall join you Princess Jade." Rose Said as she as well got up from her seat.   
"Come if you wish." Jade turned and waited for Rose to walk with her.  
After they had left the dinning hall and was in the walkway the lead to the garden did Lady Rose stop and sit on the ledge that overlooked the inner garden where the senshi where sparing.  
"What is wrong Lady Rose?" Jade asked as she stopped and turned around.  
"There is something more that I wish to speak to you about Princess Jade." Rose answered her question.  
"What is that?" Jade asked as she sat on the same ledge and looked at the expressionless face of Lady Rose.   
"I know that you have become a senshi."  
Jade drew back in fear as Lady Rose looked at her with the same expressionless face.   
"Since I do rule all magic in the Lost Galaxy, when new power, such as the magic went you became a senshi, appears in a system of magic such as ours that hasn't been disturbed in over a year, it's hard for it to go unnoticed."  
"So you told my mother."  
"No. I didn't, for if she knew she would die for heart break, since she was trying all her life to protect you from this. Ever since the day I told her about your future. But even though she swore you would never find out how to use the pen, or how to become a senshi, Fate couldn't have been over come, and now you sit in front of me, not only as Princess Jade of Hades, but as the senshi of the Lost Stars, Sailor Black Star."   
"What about the magic training, is this a lie?"   
"No I will teach you attacks that will help you since your magic is under develop, due to you late entry. Not only that but since you are the only capable out of the other senshi, you will learn other magic, to feel the energy of the forces you fight against, healing spells, and anything else I feel you need to learn. You will learn from me an attack that will be so powerful that not even Princess Onyx, the leader, couldn't handle."   
"So this is really Senshi training, just under you."  
"That what it really is. The other senshi's know, but that it. No one else shall find out what is the true purpose of this."  
"I understand."  
"Now I'll need to leave you, but I shall be back."  
"Till then Lady Rose, I bid you good day."  
With that Lady Rose disappeared in front of her eyes. Jade stood back up and entered the garden. Crystal and Sky where battling.  
"Is it true?" Kat asked Jade as she sat down on the grass beside her.  
"That I'm leaving?" Jade asked as she watched the attacks flying at the battling senshi.   
"That is what I am asking." Kat said as placed her staff across her lap.  
"The answer is yes, I am going to train under Lady Rose to become a better magician and senshi." Jade answered. "She is going to develop my powers."  
"But your sad." Onyx stated.  
"I just don't want to leave my home, my family, my friends." Jade explained.  
"But this is a great honor." Onyx explained. "But with this cures is a blessing. You will become a great senshi, with the magical gifts that none of us could handle. You might save us all one day, be a hero."  
"She's not being a hero without me." Fox joked. "Without me no one can be!"  
"Maybe your right." Jade laughed. "I should be grateful."  
"I'm sure of it as I am Sailor Starlight!" Onyx yelled.  
"Or as I am Sailor Flame Star!" Kat winked and gave a peace sign.  
"Your crazy." Jade giggled "As well as Stone Star, and let's not forget Wind Star and Sea Star over there battling"  
"Crazy..nah, just insane." Fox stated as she flopped on her back.  
"Remember, Insanity is a full proof plan." Sky said as she walked back over and sat down by Fox.  
"True." Crystal said as she sat down next to Jade. "But insanity will not help you win battle, Sky."  
"Your too serious sometimes Crystal." Sky muttered as she lid down on her back and looked up at the sky. "Beautiful night...we shall remember everything we have done for eternity, and be proud of who and what we are."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"After a day I left my home planet Hades and traveled to Lady Rose's Portal of Magic. I trainer and learned everything she taught me. I became stronger and learned magic that would help the senshi's in our quest. Lady Rose told me after I was taught all my attack what my future held and I embraced it. For I now knew what through out my entire life what I was missing. A purpose for my life, I now had one. But as Lady Rose saw it in my future, our peace was shattered, and a war between the underlying Demons of the Lost Galaxy and it's people broke out. Blood covered every plain, mountain, and village. As the Rivers of the great planets become nothing but blood, each planet fell to Queen Hecta and her demon army. As she has said she destroyed all her foes, as each ruler of the Planet fell to the blade of the Demon Queen. Even my brave mother, Mistress Ivory, was murder after an one on one battle with Queen Hecta. The senshi's and myself were to late and we found her bleeding and dying on the courtroom floor of the Cypress palace. She was tortured with a slow and painful death, and with her last breath was a curse on the monster that defeated her in combat and a sorry for everything she had done. We laid her to rest and went across the Plains of Death, that's where we found the Demon Queen."   
  
"Star Shocker!"  
"Fire Buster!"  
"Love Sick light!"  
The three attack combined and flew at Queen Hecta but they crushed into the force field that was in front of. The plain of Death that was just north of Cypress palace was a baron and death reeking place. Nothing grew their and no animal or man would treed there. But it was there the Lost Galaxy Star Senshi had traveled because that was where the guards of the palace saw Queen Hecta flee. And there standing dead locked with each other was that witch and the senshi.  
"Useless." Hecta yelled as the force field powered down. "Your power can not measure up to the power that the dark forces have granted me!"   
"Not a chance!" Stone Star yelled. "Deadly Earthquake!"  
Stone jumped into the air and did a back flip twisting herself and her swords, as she landed on the ground her drove her swords into the ground. Rock hurled towards the evil Queen. They hit her dead on and made her take a few steps back. But as she turned head to let the senshi's see her expression once again, a smirk was across that feared face.  
"Don't tell me that's all you got?" Hecta laughed as hurled a ball of dark energy towards Stone Star.  
"Look out!" Wind Star cried.   
"Shield!" Black Star cried as a wall of light appeared in front of Stone Star.  
Stone Star turned around saw Black Star standing behind her.  
"I owe ya one." Stone winked. "Let's do a triple blade frenzy."  
"Right!" Black Star yelled as she stood next to Stone. "Wind Star, Sea Star cover us!"  
"Got ya!" Both of them yelled as they got ready to attack.  
"You won't be able to bring a shield up like that again." Hecta stated as she held up a staff in the air.  
"Bone Wave!"  
"Super Twister!"  
Both Sea Star and Wind Star twister around in a circle around each other as the attack grew in size till there was two swirling forces of water and air.  
"Combined!" Both of them yelled as both attack combined into one massive attack and rushed at Hecta.   
Hecta floated in the sky as ran her hand across the sky and a wall of dark energy flew up from the ground. The wall took most of the attack till it was crushed under the force and she got the end of the attack. When Hecta recovered and noticed that Stone Star and Black Star where not where they were a few second ago. She looked all around her and out of no where she saw a blade aimed at her head. She moved and then saw another blade coming, and then another. She moved from side to saw trying to out move the blades.  
"Impressive!" Hecta laughed as she stopped moving when she saw Black Star and Stone Star stopped their attack and where back standing on the ground. "I've never expect for you senshi to be trainer in attack fight other then with your weak magic."  
"Weak are we?" Black Star smirked as she disappeared and then reappeared behind Hecta in the air as she lunged her sword towards Hecta's head.  
Hecta blocked the sword blade with her staff. Black Star's foot flew up at Hecta's stomach and Hecta hurled towards the ground. Water Star got between Hecta and whipped her whip around Hecta's neck just as her body and the ground meet.  
"Give up Demon Queen." Starlight cried as she stood before the fallen and chocking Hecta.  
"This isn't over..Queen Onyx." Hecta gasped. "You bitch's daughter."  
"You ungrateful wench!" Sea Star yelled as she yanked on the whip chocking Hecta more. "How dare you speak to our Queen like that."  
"And how dare you speak to me, Queen Hecta, Queen of Demons and the Queen of the Lost Galaxy after your bloody and flea infested bodies are lying on this plain of death!" Hecta laughed.  
"Are you calling for your death, you swine!?" Flame Star yelled as grabbed Queen Hecta by the collar of her dress.   
Hecta smirked and spat into Flame's eye. Flame jerked back and swiped the spit for eye.  
"You Bitch!" Flame screamed as she raised her staff into the air. "Burn in the Underworld!"  
"Flame Star don't!" Stone Star yelled as she tried to take the staff from Flame Star.  
"Supreme Fire Killer!" Flame yelled flames engulfed her and created a huge fireball in on her fist.  
"Die in the name of the Fire God!" Flame laughed and landed the fire ball at Hecta.  
There was a huge flash of fire that made a huge blaze of fire flicking the senshi's back a few feet from Hecta. When the smoke cleared standing up was Queen Hecta.  
"Oh, that felt nice and warm to my cold blood." Hecta giggled as she skin started to melt off the bones and muscles.  
"Smooth move Flame Star!" Stone Star yelled at Flame Star. "You can't get emotional!"  
"And you almost torched my whip!" Sea Star yelled. "We could have chocked her to death, but no, we just have to turn her into a human barbeque!"  
"Oh shut up!" Flame Star yelled and looked back at her fallen friends.  
"Stop fighting!" Air Star commanded. "It's time to hall out the big guns!"  
The Senshi stood up slowly and took each others hand.   
"Supreme Fire Killer!"  
"Dark Thunder Cyclone!"  
"Brain Shattering Quake!"   
"Skull Crush Wave!"   
"Lost Star Powered Death!"  
"Starlight Heart Rebellion!"  
The attacks zoomed at the Queen. There was an explosion and then a great cloud of smoke, ground and rock. There was silence and then smiles spear across the faces of the senshi's.  
"We did it." Starlight smiled. "We won!  
"That witch is dead!" Flame yelled and raised her fist into the air.  
Then she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked up and saw a blood filled and scared Queen Hecta above her.  
"Think again!" She laughed as she launched huge ball of dark energy at Flame.  
A Scream was hear from Flame as her body feel to the ground. She tried to get back up but she couldn't.  
"Flame Star!" Sea Star cried as she ran over to Flame.  
"Your next!" Hecta laughed as she haled up Sea Star and started to punch and kick her till she was bleeding.  
She flicked Sea Star to the ground and turned to the remaining Senshi.  
"You are all idiots for coming out here." Hecta stated as she floated over to the senshi. "But that won't matter now."  
She picked up the remaining senshi one by one and used them for target practice and shoot balls of dark energy at them. One by one each senshi crumbled to the ground, bleeding. The last one to fall was Black Star. A trail of blood flew from her mouth as gravity pulled her towards the ground. Queen Hecta stood above looking down at the fallen senshi with a smile almost as ugly as looked.  
"You fools." Queen Hecta laughed evilly as she raised her arms towards the sky. "I told you I will destroy you all!"  
"This is not the end..I will not let you conquer this Galaxy." Black Star whispered.  
"What are you going to do Jade?" Hecta asked as she floated down towards Black Star. "You don't have half the power that I have!"  
"This!" Black Star laughed as raised her sword to the sky and chains of dark energy and black lighting shot down towards the ground and spun around her.  
"It can't be.." Hecta cried as she stepped back. "No!"  
"As I stand on the plains of death, I call upon my ruler to grant me the promise that was made since the beginning of time. For our souls are bound by the covent that we have made. Come forth powers of Darkness, enter my flesh and consume my soul. Together we shall rule and destroy all who shall deface and dishonor your name!" Black Star cried as tears fell from her face.  
The dark energy and lighting engulfed her sword as she stood up from the ground.   
A memory entered Starlights mind. Of her teaching of magic, of the greatest powered commanded by Hades, the great power of death. She knew what her friend was calling forth.  
"Black Star, No!" Starlight cried as she tried get up and run towards her friend. "Don't use that attack!"  
"Hades Hell Blade!" Black Star screamed as she swung the sword and the dark energy hurled at Hecta.   
"NO!" Hecta cried as she started to be ripped to pieces. "Damn you Sailor Senshi, I damn you to the underworld, all of you!"  
With a great explosion, the cures by Hecta faded and there was nothing left to her, except a huge puddle of black goo and blood. Not far from the mess lid Black Star untransformed lying in her princess dress. Blood was pouring out of her mouth and sides.  
"Jade!" Starlight cried as she ran towards her friend. "Speak to me!"  
She picked put Jade's body in her arms as one of Jade's eyes open slightly.  
"Onyx..Is she.." Jade gasped.  
"She gone."Starlight said softly.  
"Good.."   
"Jade, we have to get you back to be healed." Wind Star cried as she and the other senshi appeared around her. They all untransformed and made a circle around Jade.  
"It won't do her any good." A Voice behind them spoke.  
All the senshi turned to see Lady Rose walking towards them in her white battle robe. A Staff was in her hand and blood was splatted all over her.  
"What do you mean?" Starlight cried as she untransformed. "We can't save her!?"  
"No we can't, I taught her that attack so she will save you all, instead of the galaxy being destroyed. Due to this she has made a deal with the King of the underworld, Hades, to grant her his power and destroy her attacker. Her soul will be taken to the underworld, and from there she will be judged. This is self destruction that Jade had brought unto herself." Rose explained as she got on her knees and took hold of Jade's hand. "You did the right thing."  
"I know.." Jade said with a smile.  
"What will happen after she is judged?" Crystal asked as she tried to wipe the blood continuously spilling out from Jade's mouth.   
"If her soul is pure and had the right purpose for his power , She will become his warrior, fighting and serving as he commands." Rose explained. "But if she is saw to be of evil or of darkness she will become one of the damned souls. She is connected with him now and what is in her soul will seal her fate."  
"Connected with the God of Death." Sky whispered as she rested her hands on Jade's side trying to stop the blood spuing from the wound.   
"Oh Jade, I can't believe this happened." Onyx cried as tears streamed down her face. "You weren't suppose to die. You where going to grow old, become a Queen, live your life, not die for us!"  
"I had to." Jade whispered as she took hold of her friends hand. "I'm proud to have done this, to save the Galaxy and to save you all, my friends."  
"Damn Jade, you always have to be the hero." Fox laughed with tears in her eyes. "Don't do something stupid like this again."  
"Promise." Jade smiled as the grip on Onyx and Rose's hands loosened. "I'll see my mother and tell her I love her... that I feel no regret for what I have done. Cause I know she is in the great plain watching over me."  
"She's proud of you." Rose stated as she brushed her hand over Jade's forehead.  
"No, Jade..don't leave us!" Kat cried as tears fell down her face.   
"I'll always be in your memories, and I'll always be close by. You'll all be beautiful and righteous Queen's." Jade whispered. "Goodbye my true and loyal friends."  
Jade's eyes lowed slowly as a tear mixed with her own blood flew down her face and onto Onyx's glove.  
"Jade..Jade..no..not now, please.." Onyx cried hysterically as she held her friends limp body in her arms. "NO!"  
"That's how I left them, my friends and after a few minutes, what more felt like eternity I made my way to the river that would take me to the underworld. I travel on the Acheron to the Underworld, and there I stood in the court room of the great King of the Underworld, Hades with his bride, Persephone by his side. My soul was judged and it was found that I had a true soul and the propose for the magic that was used. After many years of battling for Hades, I was order by my master, to go and protect the new era of peace and love that had unfolded on a planet called Earth. I was told that I should watch over a place called Crystal Tokyo, and watch over the Royals. I am now here, protecting Neo-Queen Serenity but the truths about my past, and that I'm not truly alive, is unknown to them. But as each day I am faced with new challenges, and new understanding of this planet and it's people, the more I begin to love it, the more I'm willing to protect it like I protected The Lost Galaxy." 


End file.
